Buttons
by Zarathustrian
Summary: Just a little something thrown together. PWP. Definitely PWP!


**Disclaimer – These characters are not my own, they belong respectively to Tess Gerritson and Janet Tamaro. But since neither Tess nor Janet are looking, I'm borrowing them. **

**A/N This is a one-shot PWP piece. Enjoy. **

Det. Jane Rizzoli ran her slender fingers through tousled curls, exhaling loudly as she rest her elbows on the cluttered desk before her. Eyes tired from staring at the computer monitor, she looked up to find herself alone in the squad room. Sargent Detective Korsak and Detective Frost had long since left. Glancing to the clock firmed affixed to the brick wall, Rizzoli groaned. Paperwork, the bane of her existence, demanded her attention and would for the next hour at least. It served her right, the lanky brunette supposed as she sidled over to the coffeepot, since she'd been ignoring the stack of folders upon her desk for quite some time.

Sipping the near-stale beverage she'd poured herself, Jane rolled her shoulders back as she paced the room. Tiredness came with the territory, but of late she'd had less sleep than usual. In the recent months, she'd found herself tossing and turning (much to Jo Friday's displeasure) as a certain amber-haired CME paraded through her mind, all smiles and knowing looks. Trying to keep Maura Isles from her mind was akin to ignoring paperwork; both had a tendency to sneak up on the Detective when she least expected it. Granted, thoughts of Maura creeping into her mind had certainly become something she expected now, anticipated even and although she generally required a solid eight-hours, surviving on five or less suited her since the time was spent thinking of what she'd do to Maura, if given the chance.

And therein lied the problem, Jane knew. Regardless of their flirtations, their jesting, those knowing looks that often lingered between them, as far as Rizzoli knew, Maura was not interested in her, not in _that_ way. Of course, she'd once jokingly asked Maura if she was attracted to her, even going so far as to 'joke' about Maura wanting to sleep with her. Both times, there had been a somewhat tolerant (somewhat 'I'm not telling you the truth) look on Maura's face and both times, the conversations had ended there.

It tormented her to think of Maura Isles, to see her day in and day out without ever being able to touch her, to hold her, to care for her the way Jane wished she could express. And to see Maura parade about with one man after the other, well... the Detective let out a soft sigh as she sank back down into the office chair, chastising herself. Maura wasn't like that and really, there had only been two men that Jane knew of that Maura had allowed to get close; one she'd known for years. Jane bit back the jealousy she felt as she thought of Ian, although she allowed her contempt of the man to stretch its legs as she recalled the agony Maura had suffered in the weeks after Ian had come and gone, used her and abused her, taken and not given. Angry now, Jane slapped both hands upon the desk and forced herself to reach for the next folder on the pile, forcing her anger back down.

"Jane?" The voice, sweetly familiar, came unexpectedly and Jane's head snapped up. Dr. Maura Isles, amber-gold locks tumbling past her shoulder, stood mid-way through one of the double swing doors that led to the squad room and Jane jumped out of her seat, a thrill going through her.

"I thought you'd have gone home?" Jane asked, approaching. Just to be near Maura would give her a burst of energy, renewing her.

"I was catching up," Maura glanced to Jane's desk, "On paperwork. I see you have been, too."

"Yea, I know all about that." Jane grinned, sliding her thumbs into the loopholes on her gray slacks. "What brings you down here?"

"I... I came to see if you'd left." Maura admitted.

"You could have texted me." Jane grinned again, feeling giddy. "Not to say I'm not glad to see you."

"I thought you might like to get a bite to eat?"

Half a dozen replies whipped through Jane's mind, each one rather lewd and unbecoming, even for Jane. Instead, she gave a nod and turned to her desk to retrieve the matching jacket to her business suit that she'd slung across the back of the chair. Everything upon her desk would still be there, as it was, in the morning, she figured. Besides, who would turn down a chance to spend more time with the likes of Dr. Maura Isles? A wide smile broke out across her lips as she turned around again, finding herself face to face with Maura, the slighter woman having crept up upon her. There was a questioning look in Maura's eyes as she reached out to take the jacket from Jane's hand.

"If I..." Maura began softly, her voice barely above a whisper before she stood on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips to Jane's ever so softly, pulling away a moment later, eyes wide as she held Jane's gaze. Befuddled, Jane could not seem to make her mouth move, could not seem to make the words come forward and she blinked several times. "...what would you think?" Maura finished. Finally, Jane cleared her throat.

"I would... ask you to do it again." Jane answered slowly, watching for Maura's reaction. When warmth flooded those hazel-green eyes, Jane felt her heart skip a beat although Maura, had she known, would have said it was a physical impossibility.

Never had Jane thought she'd feel Maura's soft touch upon her, curious hands sliding about the Detective's waist, up and under the fitted white shirt she wore that day. Never had Jane thought she would taste Maura, their lips meeting again in passionate embrace as Maura gave a low moan, her lips vibrating ever so softly against Jane's, the sensation running through the length of her entire body. Maura's hands were moving, sliding downwards, cupping Jane's behind, pulling the Detective's body into her own and Jane's lips pulled away from hers to elicit a groan of pleasure. Forcefully, eyes filled with passion, the M.E pushed Jane back, they danced a brief tango until Jane felt the desk hit the back of her legs.

Maura placed her hands upon Jane's shoulders, holding her in place, nudging the chocolate-brown haired woman down onto the lip of the desk and pushed her thigh between Jane's legs, parting them. Circling one hand about Jane's neck, Maura brought the woman's mouth to hers once again as her free hand slid down Jane's shoulder, brushed past her collarbone and cupped a breast softly. Jane was not as well endowed as Maura was, but there was plenty for the M.E to gently knead, grazing her thumb over Jane's nipple, taut with arousal. A throaty cry escaped Jane's lips as Maura pinched her nipple before pulling her hand away. One swift movement later and Jane's crisp white shirt was torn open, buttons popping off and flying across the room.

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed. It was entirely not like the fashionista to willingly 'harm' clothing and Maura could only give a sly grin in reply to Jane's protest as she lowered her lips to kiss the smooth skin she had unleashed. Any further protests died on Jane's lips as she felt Maura's touch upon her, letting her head fall back as waves of pleasure crashed over her; the feel of Maura's lips upon her smooth, soft flesh was more than she could articulate, more than she could even begin to describe. Whilst previous lovers had struggled to light a spark within Jane, Maura did so with the most subtle of touches, with the most tenderest of caresses. When Maura's lips wrapped firmly about the erect nipple, Jane almost lost her footing. "Maura!" She managed again, hoarse as she drew in a sharp breath.

Running her fingers through Maura's treacle locks, she brought her hands to the woman's face, cupping it softly and pulling Maura upwards once again, their lips colliding, tongues dueling for control. Jane wanted nothing more than to sweep her desk clean, lay Maura upon it and ravish the woman. Instead, Maura won the 'battle' and pulled Jane to her feet once again. With that all too familiar impish grin playing upon the M.E's lips, she made short work of the utility belt Jane still wore, discarding it carefully; the service weapon Jane carried still securely, snugly, in the holster. Unbuttoning the gray slacks, Maura held Jane's gaze as her fingertips grasped the zipper, tugging it down as Jane exhaled softly.

"Please, Mar, please." Jane whispered softly as Maura brushed a round of kisses across Jane's neck, moving across her throat then down to the sensitive area around slender collarbones. Jane hissed sharply as Maura scratched trimmed nails across her abdomen, then softened her touch as she came to the angry scar on Jane's side. Meeting Jane's gaze, albeit briefly, the M.E took a small step back from the woman in her embrace and crouched down to press her lips to the wound.

"I thought, that day," Maura said between kisses, "I thought I'd lost you."

"You didn't. You won't."

"Ever since then," Maura continued to punctuate her sentences with light, loving kisses, "I've realized, Jane, that I can't be without you, I can't go without touching you another moment.

"Yes," Jane hissed softly, "Mar, touch me."

Without another word, Maura knelt, lowering herself further, as she slowly slid the form-fitting slacks from Jane's slender hips, letting the cotton material pool around the Detective's feet for a moment before the brunette stepped out of the garment, kicking it aside. Maura glanced up, holding Jane's gaze as she began to tug on the practical boy shorts Jane wore, tugging them until they too had fallen away from her frame. Maura gave a soft whimper as she brought her mouth to Jane, one of delight as she pulled Jane's leg across her shoulder, pinning the Detective to the desk. Of course, Jane had no intention of going anywhere.

Jane's cry echoed through the squad room as Maura's tongue playfully danced across sensitive, slick flesh. Tasting Jane with languid strokes of her tongue, Maura inhaled the heady, earthy aroma and likened it to the finest perfume. Yet it was not until she flicked the tip of her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves that she truly caused Jane to loose her footing, thankful that she had anchored the woman to her. Smiling that playful smile to herself, Maura allowed the Bostonian all but a brief moment to regain her balance before she swept in, circling her tongue over Jane's clit, lapping at it lovingly. Jane cried out, one hand supporting herself against the desk, the other holding Maura's head in place as she felt her body thrum, her hips rise to meet the pace Maura set.

Feeling orgasm build within her, Jane tried to slow her breathing, slow her movement, anything to prolong the feel of Maura upon her, of Maura touching her, the knowledge that Maura was tasting her enough to make her almost forget her efforts. Just as she thought she could not hold back any longer, Maura's finger slid inside of her and Rizzoli's scream was the next sound that echoed through the room, neither woman giving it a second thought; their thoughts only focused on one another.

"Christ, _Mar_!" Jane gasped, throat dry as she gasped again for breath. Maura drove deep inside of her, touching a spot no other had before (through lack of experience and knowing what Jane truly wanted, no doubt) as her tongue worked over Jane.

Short, sharp breaths were drawn in by Rizzoli as she released Maura's head, falling back against the desk, not giving a damn about the folders that subsequently went flying across the room in the way the buttons had. Parting her thighs, Jane covered her face with one hand as Maura did not relent, did not stop touching Jane, did not stop sliding her tongue over that sensitive spot until Jane's body grew taut, the orgasm crashing over her, hard and fast, Jane's entire body trembling as her bundle of nerves throbbed. Maura's moan, which vibrated through her once again, only caused Jane to throb harder, the M.E remaining with her mouth to Jane, the feverish pitch now slowed to tender kisses.

It was several minutes before Jane regained herself and could open one eye lazily, Maura having stood. Smirking widely, the M.E ran her fingertip across her lips, then sucked her finger into her mouth, causing Jane to moan and let her head fall back, knocking the last of the folders to the ground in the process. Gradually, Jane pulled herself into a sitting position, looking about the immediate area as Maura continued to stand there, one hand upon her hip and a devilish smile on her features.

"Really, Maura? Really? Pleased with yourself much?"

"Extremely so, yes." Maura answered politely, taking the question quite literally. Jane laughed as she held out her arms, the shorter woman stepping into the embrace as Jane hugged her fiercely. There was a certain courage to Maura Isles she had underestimated, one that she was thankful for all the same. Knowing she would never have tried to do to Maura what the M.E had done to her, in the squad room of all places, she chuckled to herself as Maura rest her head upon the taller woman's strong shoulder. "What is it?" Maura asked softly and Jane chuckled again.

"I was just thinking..." Jane paused, deciding against sharing her thought with Maura; she would save it for another time. "Do we leave now so I can... return the favor? Or clean up?"

"Oh, Jane! We can't leave the squad room looking like this!" Maura was truly outraged at the idea. The neat-freak could not imagine leaving Jane's work space in such a state of disarray and continued to protest as Jane retrieved her utility belt, pants and jacket. The shirt was a goner, she knew, but that didn't matter. Buttoning up her jacket, she flipped her hair free and grinned over at Maura.

"C'mon, Mar. It's my turn." Jane said, pulling the woman with the gold streaks through her hair into her arms.

"But... Jane! The folders. The buttons!" Maura said, aghast. Jane merely smirked. Spying one of the five buttons that had flown across the room, she picked it up and pressed it into Maura's palm. "What's this for?"

"Keepsake." Jane grinned again. Shaking her head, Maura looked at her friend as they departed the room.

"As if I need the physical reminder." Maura declared, causing Jane to laugh loudly. As they left the precinct together, Jane continued to smirk to herself; Maura Isles would have a physical reminder indeed, if Jane Rizzoli had anything to say about it.


End file.
